toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon tip
Toon tips are hints that appear while transitioning to a place or game, such as a street, Trolley game, or Cog headquarters. They vary on subject, and randomly appear. Some Toon Tips that cannot be found in-game can be found on the Toontown Player's Guide. They were also found in the Newsletters sent out by Disney. Several tips may not be random; for example, if a player enters a Cog HQ, then they might get a random fact about that specific or another Cog HQ. Toon Tips *Quickly check your ToonTask progress by holding down the "End" key. *Quickly check your Gag page by holding down the "Home" key. *Open your Friends List by pressing the "F7" key. *Open or close your Shticker Book by pressing the "F8" key. *You can look up by pressing the "Page Up" key and look down by pressing the "Page Down" key. *Press the "Control" key to jump. *Press the "F9" key to take a screenshot, which will be saved in your Toontown folder on your computer. *You can change your screen resolution, adjust audio, and control other options on the Options Page in the Shticker Book. *Try on your friend's clothing at the closet in their house. *You can go to your house using the "Go Home" button on your map. *Every time you turn in a completed ToonTask your Laff points are automatically refilled. *You can browse the selection at Clothing Stores even without a clothing ticket. *Rewards for some ToonTasks allow you to carry more gags and jellybeans. *You can have up to 50 friends on your Friends List. *Some ToonTask rewards let you teleport to playgrounds in Toontown by using the Map Page in the Shticker Book. *Increase your Laff points in the Playgrounds by collecting treasures like stars and ice cream cones. *To heal quickly after a battle, go to your estate and play with your Doodle. *Change to different views of your Toon by pressing the Tab Key. *Sometimes you can find several different ToonTasks offered for the same reward. Shop around! *Finding friends with similar ToonTasks is a fun way to progress through the game. *You never need to save your Toontown progress. The Toontown servers continually save all the necessary information. *You can whisper to other Toons either by clicking on them or by selecting them from your Friends List. *Some SpeedChat phrases play emotion animations on your Toon. *If the area you are in is crowded, try changing Districts. Go to the District Page in the Shticker Book and select a different one. *If you actively rescue buildings you will get a bronze, silver, or gold star above your Toon. *If you rescue enough buildings to get a star above your head you may find your name on the blackboard in a Toon HQ. *Rescued buildings are sometimes recaptured by the Cogs. The only way to keep your star is to go out and rescue more buildings! *The names of your True Friends will appear in Blue. *See if you can collect all the fish in Toontown! *Different ponds hold different fish. Try them all! *When your fishing bucket is full sell your fish to the Fishermen in the Playgrounds. *You can sell your fish to the Fishermen or inside Pet Shops. *Stronger fishing rods catch heavier fish but cost more jellybeans to use. *You can purchase stronger fishing rods in the Cattlelog. *Heavier fish are worth more jellybeans to the Pet Shop. *Rare fish are worth more jellybeans to the Pet Shop. *You can sometimes find bags of jellybeans while fishing. *Some ToonTasks require fishing items out of the ponds. *Fishing ponds in the Playgrounds have different fish than ponds on the streets. *Some fish are really rare. Keep fishing until you collect them all! *The pond at your estate has fish that can only be found there. *For every 10 species you catch, you will get a fishing trophy! *You can see what fish you have collected in your Shticker Book. *Some fishing trophies reward you with a Laff boost. *Fishing is a good way to earn more jellybeans. *Adopt a Doodle at the Pet Shop! *Pet Shops get new Doodles to sell every day. *Visit the Pet Shops every day to see what new Doodles they have. *Different neighborhoods have different Doodles offered for adoption. *Show off your stylin' ride and turbo-boost your Laff limit at Goofy Speedway. *Enter Goofy Speedway through the tire-shaped tunnel in Toontown Central Playground. *Earn Laff points at Goofy Speedway. *Goofy Speedway has six different race tracks. Street Tips *There are four types of Cogs: Lawbots, Cashbots, Sellbots, and Bossbots. *Each Gag Track has different amounts of accuracy and damage. *Sound gags will affect all Cogs but will wake up any lured Cogs. *Defeating Cogs in strategic order can greatly increase your chances of winning battles. *The Toon-Up Gag Track lets you heal other Toons in battle. *Gag experience points are doubled during a Cog Invasion! *Multiple Toons can team up and use the same Gag Track in battle to get bonus Cog damage. *In battle, gags are used in order from top to bottom as displayed on the Gag Menu. *The row of circular lights over Cog Building elevators show how many floors will be inside. *Click on a Cog to see more details. *Using high level gags against low level Cogs will not earn any experience points. *A gag that will earn experience has a blue background on the Gag Menu in battle. *Gag experience is multiplied when used inside Cog Buildings. Higher floors have higher multipliers. *When a Cog is defeated, each Toon in that round will get credit for the Cog when the battle is over. *Each street in Toontown has different Cog levels and types. *Sidewalks are safe from Cogs. *On the streets, side doors tell knock-knock jokes when approached. *Some ToonTasks train you for new Gag Tracks. You only get to choose six of the seven Gag Tracks, so choose carefully! *Traps are only useful if you or your friends coordinate using Lure in battle. *Higher level Lures are less likely to miss. *Lower level gags have a lower accuracy against high level Cogs. *Cogs cannot attack once they have been lured in battle. *When you and your friends defeat a Cog building you are rewarded with portraits inside the rescued Toon Building. *Using a Toon-Up gag on a Toon with a full Laff meter will not earn Toon-Up experience. *Cogs will be briefly stunned when hit by any gag. This increases the chance that other gags in the same round will hit. *Drop gags have low chance of hitting, but accuracy is increased when Cogs are first hit by another gag in the same round. *When you've defeated enough Cogs, use the "Cog Radar" by clicking the Cog icons on the Cog Gallery page in your Shticker Book. *During a battle, you can tell which Cog your teammates are attacking by looking at the dashes (-) and Xs. *During a battle, Cogs have a light on them that displays their health; green is healthy, red is nearly destroyed. *A maximum of four Toons can battle at once. *On the street, Cogs are more likely to join a fight against multiple Toons than just one Toon. *The two most difficult Cogs of each type are only found in buildings. *Drop gags never work against lured Cogs. *Cogs tend to attack the Toon that has done them the most damage. *Sound gags do not get bonus damage against lured Cogs. *If you wait too long to attack a lured Cog, it will wake up. Higher level lures last longer. *There are fishing ponds on every street in Toontown. Some streets have unique fish. Trolley Tips *After you fill up your jellybean jar, any jellybeans you get from Trolley Games automatically spill over into your bank. *You can use the arrow keys instead of the mouse in the "Match Minnie" Trolley Game. *In the Cannon Game you can use the arrow keys to move your cannon and press the "Control" key to fire. *In the Ring Game, bonus points are awarded when the entire group successfully swims through its rings. *A perfect game of Match Minnie will double your points. *In the Tug-of-War you are awarded more jellybeans if you play against a tougher Cog. *Trolley Game difficulty varies by neighborhood; Toontown Central has the easiest and Donald's Dreamland has the hardest. *Certain Trolley Games can only be played in a group. Cog HQ Tips *You must complete your Sellbot Disguise before visiting the V.P. *You must complete your Cashbot Disguise before visiting the C.F.O. *You must complete your Lawbot Disguise before visiting the Chief Justice. *You can jump on Cog Goons to temporarily disable them. *Collect Cog Merits by defeating Sellbot Cogs in battle. *Collect Cogbucks by defeating Cashbot Cogs in battle. *Collect Jury Notices by defeating Lawbot Cogs in battle. *Collect Stock Options by defeating Bossbot Cogs in battle. *You get more Merits, Cogbucks, Jury Notices, or Stock Options from higher level Cogs. *When you collect enough Cog Merits to earn a promotion, go see the Sellbot V.P.! *When you collect enough Cogbucks to earn a promotion, go see the Cashbot C.F.O.! *When you collect enough Jury Notices to earn a promotion, go see the Lawbot Chief Justice! *When you collect enough Stock Options to earn a promotion, go see the Bossbot C.E.O.! *You can talk like a Cog when you are wearing your Cog Disguise. *Up to eight Toons can join together to fight the Sellbot V.P. *Up to eight Toons can join together to fight the Cashbot C.F.O. *Up to eight Toons can join together to fight the Lawbot Chief Justice. *Up to eight Toons can join together to fight the Bossbot C.E.O. *Inside Cog Headquarters follow stairs leading up to find your way. *Each time you battle through a Sellbot HQ factory, you will gain one part of your Sellbot Cog Disguise. *You can check the progress of your Cog Disguise in your Shticker Book. *You can check your promotion progress on your Disguise Page in your Shticker Book. *Make sure you have full gags and a full Laff Meter before going to Cog Headquarters. *As you get promoted, your Cog disguise updates. *You must defeat the Foreman to recover a Sellbot Cog Disguise part. *Earn Cashbot disguise suit parts as rewards for completing ToonTasks in Donald's Dreamland. *Cashbots manufacture and distribute their currency, Cogbucks, in three Mints - Coin, Dollar and Bullion. *Wait until the C.F.O. is dizzy to throw a safe, or he will use it as a helmet! Hit the helmet with another safe to knock it off. *Earn Lawbot disguise suit parts as rewards for completing ToonTasks for Professor Flake. *It pays to be puzzled: the virtual Cogs in Lawbot HQ won't reward you with Jury Notices. Estate Tips *Doodles can understand some SpeedChat phrases. Try them! *Use the "Pet" SpeedChat menu to ask your Doodle to do tricks. *You can teach Doodles tricks with training lessons from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. *Reward your Doodle for doing tricks. *If you visit a friend's estate, your Doodle will come too. *Feed your Doodle a jellybean when it is hungry. *Click on a Doodle to get a menu where you can Feed, Scratch, and Call him. *Doodles love company. Invite your friends over to play! *All Doodles have unique personalities. *You can return your Doodle and adopt a new one at the Pet Shops. *When a Doodle performs a trick, the Toons around it heal. *Doodles become better at tricks with practice. Keep at it! *More advanced Doodle tricks heal Toons faster. *Experienced Doodles can perform more tricks before getting tired. *You can see a list of nearby Doodles in your Friends List. *Purchase furniture from Clarabelle's Cattlelog to decorate your house. *The bank inside your house holds extra jellybeans. *The closet inside your house holds extra clothes. *Go to your friend's house and try on his clothes. *Purchase better fishing rods from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. *Call Clarabelle using the phone inside your house. *Clarabelle sells a larger closet that holds more clothing. *Make room in your closet before using a Clothing Ticket. *Clarabelle sells everything you need to decorate your house. *Check your mailbox for deliveries after ordering from Clarabelle. *Clothing from Clarabelle's Cattlelog takes one hour to be delivered. *Wallpaper and flooring from Clarabelle's Cattlelog take one hour to be delivered. *Furniture from Clarabelle's Cattlelog takes a full day to be delivered. *Store extra furniture in your attic. *You will get a notice from Clarabelle when a new Cattlelog is ready. *You will get a notice from Clarabelle when a Cattlelog delivery arrives. *New Cattlelogs are delivered each week. *Look for limited-edition holiday items in the Cattlelog. *Move unwanted furniture to the trash can. *Some fish, like the Holey Mackerel, are more commonly found in Toon Estates. *You can invite your friends to your Estate using SpeedChat. *Did you know the color of your house matches the color of your Pick-A-Toon panel? Racing Tips *Buy a Roadster, TUV, or Cruiser kart in Goofy's Auto Shop. *Customize your kart with decals, rims and more in Goofy's Auto Shop. *Earn tickets by kart racing at Goofy Speedway. *Tickets are the only currency accepted at Goofy's Auto Shop. *Tickets are required as deposits to race. *A special page in the Shticker Book allows you to customize your kart. *A special page in the Shticker Book allows you to view records on each track. *A special page in the Shticker Book allows you to display trophies. *Screwball Stadium is the easiest track at Goofy Speedway. *Airborne Acres has the most hills and jumps of any track at Goofy Speedway. *Blizzard Boulevard is the most challenging track at Goofy Speedway. Golfing Tips *Press the Tab key to see a top view of the golf course. *Press the Up Arrow key to point yourself towards the golf hole. *Swinging the club is just like throwing a pie. Category:Toons